Escolhas
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [Resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas do MdF] Quando se é um dos Doze, não há escolhas, há simplesmete um caminho já decidido. Mas e quando não se é mais um dos Doze? O que pode prendêlo a tal maldição?


**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basquet é propriedade de Takaya-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Escolhas**

"_**Foi a primeira vez… que eu… me apaixonei por alguém…!"**_

Estava pensando naquilo mais uma vez. Como tivera tanta coragem de dizer tal coisa para aquela garota? Ali, naquele momento, deitado ao lado de Akito, pensava se não tinha feito alguma besteira. Encarava os olhos cerrados da jovem deitada em seus braços, ela dormia tão tranquilamente… nem parecia a mesma que o estapeara momentos atrás, nem parecia aquela garota alterada que brigava com tudo e todos, a jovem que fora criada como um homem, que representava Deus. O Deus da lenda… o Deus dos doze… _seu_ Deus.

Agora, mais uma vez confinado à Sede dos Souma, preso à Akito, ponderava se estava mesmo fazendo as escolhas certas. Por que continuar ao lado de alguém que lhe tratava ao bel prazer de seu humor? Por que continuar fingindo ser algo que já não era há muito? Por que não se livrar de todo aquele confinamento e viver uma vida _de verdade?_ Afinal, por que todas as suas escolhas tinham sempre a mesma resposta: _Akito_?

Suspirou profundamente e se afastou da mulher, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la no processo. Andou pelo quarto e parou, ao lado da janela, fitando aquele céu azul bem acima de sua cabeça. Havia alguns pássaros voando e desaparecendo no horizonte. Suspirou mais uma vez, como queria poder sobrevoar aquele céu mais uma vez… como queria…

Parou de repente seu pensamento. Afinal, o que tinha na cabeça? Ele tinha conseguido se livrar da maldição, não tinha mais laço algum com os doze, tampouco com Akito. Voltar a voar naquele céu, era voltar a ser preso, preso por um laço ainda mais forte que sua vontade, e não mais poder se afastar. Mas essa… era a única escolha que não estava apto a decidir. Nunca mais poderia voltar a voar daquele jeito… e isso era uma verdade que até então, não poderia ser contestada.

Mais uma vez seus olhos pousaram sobre Akito, ainda adormecida. Estava realmente escolhendo o certo, ficando ali, ao lado dela, apenas por _pena?_ Poderia simplesmente, naquele mesmo instante, andar até a porta, sair sem dizer mais nada, e simplesmente procurar pela garota que conseguira lhe conquistar, por mínimos que tenham sido os momentos ao lado dela. Era a mais pura verdade, o sentimento que tinha por Uotani nem de longe se comparava ao que tinha por Akito. Por mais que estivesse ao lado do Deus da lenda, por mais que tivesse passado toda uma vida ao seu lado… dois encontros foram o suficiente para livrá-lo de tudo aquilo, de toda uma vida de privação, e finalmente… foram o suficiente para lhe mostrar um outro lado da vida, o lado no qual ele poderia muito bem estar naquele exato momento.

Escolhas… por que tudo tinha que lhe parecer tão difícil? Por que simplesmente não seguia a vontade de todos os outros Doze de estarem em seu lugar, para poder simplesmente se afastar, esquecer de tudo aquilo pelo que passara? Por que não escolher sua vida? Por que não escolher sua liberdade? Por que não escolher o seu _amor?_

Tantos porquês, todos sem respostas claras… todos cheios de suas indecisões… todos envolvendo duas pessoas apenas, que pareciam estar em lados completamente opostos de uma corda. Lembrou-se do DVD, lembrou-se daquela peça e da mensagem da jovem para si. Subitamente sentiu um impulso em suas pernas… queria andar até a porta, queria sair dali, queria caminhar para longe da sede e nunca mais voltar, queria apenas ter a chance de vê-la de novo… estava simplesmente _apaixonado_. Era a primeira vez que se sentia daquele jeito… não queria deixar a chance escapar por entre seus dedos. Mas, ao chegar a dois passos da porta, escutou aquela conhecida voz atrás de si, sussurrando entre seus sonhos, palavras quase que inaudíveis, mas que naquele mórbido silêncio, entraram em seus ouvidos como uma suave melodia… um suave _pedido_.

– _Kureno… está frio. Kureno…_

Virou-se para a jovem mais uma vez. Ficou a observá-la. Não podia negar… estava ligado a ela, por suas próprias escolhas… escolhas que já tinha feito, e que não poderia voltar atrás. Não havia mais o que fazer, não podia deixá-la. Todas as possibilidades de deixá-la, de ser livre, de _amar_… há muito tinham se esvaído. Não tinha mais escolha alguma, apenas aquelas pelas quais ainda estava ali.

Aproximou-se de onde ela estava deitada mais uma vez. Deitou-se ao seu lado, cobrindo-a até os ombros com o cobertor, repousou o braço em volta do pequeno corpo dela. Sim… havia prometido muito tempo atrás, prometera ficar ao seu lado, até que ela não mais precisasse dele. E ela ainda precisava, precisava muito dele. Ainda era a mesma garota com medo, frágil, fraca, insegura, de sempre. No momento, todas as suas escolhas, eram apenas por _ela_.

"_**Por favor, eu imploro! Não me abandone…!"**_

"_**Vou ficar aqui. Sempre ao seu lado. Prometo… eu prometo."**_

**Fim**

**Domo, minna!**

**E mais uma vez, resposta ao desafio do Mundo dos Fics, de 140 Temas.**

**Dessa vez o tema foi **Escolhas**. O mesmo do título do fic. Eu já tinha pensado em Furuba e particularmente no Kureno quando vi esse tema, mas passei muito tempo ponderando sobre o que fazer mesmo, que _Escolhas_ colocar em jogo. E receio que Furuba seja um mangá cheio de escolhas bem legais com as quais trabalhar.**

**Bom, acho que não tenho muito mais o que dizer, espero que tenham gostado deste fic, e ficarei feliz em receber reviews, caso achem que mereço.**

**Kissus da Mitz.**

**Ja!**


End file.
